Fatal Choices
by Tanooki Roxx
Summary: It was only an accident, Luigi never meant to commit murder. To make the situation worse, somebody else knows what he has done and is determined to make him pay! Fame is a dangerous game. Our beloved hero must choose wisely if he hopes to survive.
1. Prologue: What have I done?

A/N: Ok, so I know what some of you are thinking; Geez, Tanooki Roxx, another story!? You are already slow as molasses when it comes to updating the other two you have!

Fair enough. I'm still working on those two as well! I promise nothing has been abandoned. I'm just going through a bit of writer's block.

**Insert sarcastic comment and eye rolls**

Yeah, I know I keep saying I'll have something updated soon but I don't like to post unless I know the direction of where I'm going with the story. You'll be happy to know that I already have this one fully planned out.

This story is based off of Stephigigo's story, "Fatal Consequences." She does not write on but used to host her fanfiction on her old website. She's a wicked good writer but sadly no longer writes fanfiction : ( I have asked her permission if I could adapt her story into the Mario fandom. So all original credit goes to her! I'm just re-writing the words, using different characters and changing up the plot to not plagiarize.

This story is rated T for violence and strong language. Enjoy!

…

Prologue: What have I done?

Blood. Thick, dark, warm blood oozed onto the white carpet. The very essence of life stained the once pristine carpet all because of him.

He had killed and unfairly shortened the life of a fellow man.

The blood would forever stain his hands and carpet with the permanent mark: He was a murderer.

"Oh God…What have I done?" his voiced trembled as he looked at the lifeless body before him. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes.

He frantically reached out to feel for a heartbeat. He prayed just maybe it was not too late. Just maybe there was still a little pulse of life left inside the cold body. Any vital sign of life would suffice right now. His hands pumped onto the chest. He waited. Nothing but silence.

His own heart however, was still beating the rhythm of life. His own selfish heart hammered away at the sin he had committed. He tried to stand up but his legs were shaking.

 _MURDERER!_

The scream echoed throughout his mind as he backed away slowly from the body. He couldn't come to terms with that word, even though the clear evidence was laid out before him. Killing was wrong. It didn't matter what the other person had done, who was he to decide if someone had the right to die.

"What have I done!?"

 _He had it coming._

"It was an accident. I…I never meant for this to happen!"

 _He was not as innocent as the world thinks he is._

"He had people that loved him."

 _He only cared for himself. Everyone else was nothing more than a pawn in his game._

"I loved him."

 _He was a merciless bully and would have killed you without hesitation._

"I was only trying to defend myself."

" _He would have hurt her again."_

"He was still family…"

 _He was a monster._

He stared down at his hands as the warm blood oozed through his fingers.

"No, I'm a monster," he whispered as tears trickled down onto his unclean hands. He did not recognize these hands. These were the hands of a cold hearted killer. He was not a killer; he was a proud role model. He had fans that looked up to him! What would they think? Or worse, what would 'she' think of him now?

He was no longer a goody two shoes.

Something was trying to emerge from his stomach. The vile worked its way up into his dry throat as he forced himself not to expel it.

He gasped and choked just like the body had done before him. The flashback was replaying again in his mind. The screaming, the gasping, the choking, the bleeding and then there was that look. It was the look he had never seen from the other person in his whole life: Fear. Those angry eyes transitioned into a look of fear as the life drained out of his body.

What had he done during all of this? He had stood by and done nothing. There had been no concern for the other man. Only fear. Fear for himself. He collapsed onto his knees. He looked up to the sky as he confessed his deepest and darkest secret.

"Luigi Mario, you've just killed your brother," he whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 1: Fatal Choices

A/N: Fast update. Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorited, and followed!

…

Chapter 1: Fatal Choices

Luigi stared down at the knife in his hands as he started to hyperventilate. He cried out as he flung the despicable weapon across the room.

"I...I...I..."Luigi struggled to form any kind of complete sentence at this point. Everything happened too fast for him. He tried to recall how he ended up in this predicament but each time his mind replayed Mario's death over and over again.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It was an accident!" he wailed out to the stiff corpse before him. But was it really though? Two glassy, blood shot eyes stared back at him and fixed an accusing glare upon him. Those dead eyes pierced his soul and sent trembles of fear along his skin and into his blood. It was almost as if he could hear Mario's voice scream at him.

 _You're gonna burn for this, Luigi!_

Luigi found himself screaming as he crawled away from the body. As he backed away he felt his hand press into something warm and wet. He pulled his hand up in terror as more droplets of sticky blood rolled down his fingers.

He screamed again and then curled up into the fetal position. He clutched his knees protectively to his chest as he rocked back and forth in a fast paced motion with his eyes closed.

"This can't be real...This can't be real...This can't be real. I'm a good person, not a killer. I'm a hero, not a murderer!" he chanted to himself.

Tears strung his eyes as he silently prayed for all this to be a sick nightmare. He had never hurt anyone before in his life. He was always known for being a kind, gentle soul, but now...

His eyes flickered back to the body before him. He shouldn't have done it. It didn't matter if he was only trying to protect others, it was still wrong. Why couldn't he have found another way to stop him? He had a choice.

He could have done what he had done for years: stay back. Oh God! Why did he not just walk away? But doing nothing meant more people got hurt. He always hated that he was too timid to stand up to his brother. But there were consequences for those that dare oppose Super Mario. He was a powerful man with lots of political influence. Luigi could have chose the docile path but no, he just had to confront him. Now he was going to pay for his fatal choice...

He had to get out of here...

Luigi gave a heart breaking whimper as he tried once more to stand up on his feet. He found himself limping towards the front door. He had stumbled into the kitchen table and a shooting pain shot up his left side where the knife wound had sliced him earlier. The pain was not a big deal to him. He had bigger problems to worry about right now!

He gave a cry of frustration as his fingers fumbled with the door knob until he was finally able to pull it open that led to his escape.

…...

The cool, night air felt fresh upon his sweaty and hot skin and for a second it felt as if the gentle snowflakes were cleansing him of the sin he had just committed. He jerked his head down to the ground in shame for thinking such a thought! He didn't deserve redemption. Redemption was for good guys and he was no longer one of them.

He looked around at the winter wonderland before him. He tried to focus on something that could take his mind off of things. Anything! The fresh snow stretched on for miles. White snow. White as in purity and innocence. He looked down and noticed the blood in the snow dripping from the ugly gashes upon his body.

Gasping he stumbled into the woods to seek refuge into the darkness the trees offered. He had to hide. Hide before everyone found out what he had done.

His sweet reputation would be tainted. The authorities would trial and sentence him to death without parole. What did it matter? A life for a life. It was only fair. He felt dizzy from all the guilt stirring inside of him. His head was pounding almost as hard as his heart was trying to make up for the large amount of blood he had lost from his wounds.

He collapsed on his knees into the iced ground. His body was starting to become numb from the chilly air. He just wanted so badly to curl up and sleep or simply freeze to death. To drift into the world of unconsciousness so he wouldn't have to feel anything anymore.

Luigi screamed out into the woods as he punched the ground. He screamed until his lungs hurt. This was not fair! How can someone go from innocent to murderer at the snap of a finger? This kind of thing only happens in the movies not in real life! His side throbbed painfully and he could feel the wet blood soaking through his overalls. The sting from his wounds cruelly forced him to accept the reality of it all. He couldn't stay here forever. It would only be a matter of time before the cat was out of the bag.

He needed help. But who would help him? He didn't really have any close friends. The ones he did associate with were mostly Mario's friends. Besides they wouldn't stick their necks out for him once they found out the truth.

 _There he is! That's the psychotic Mario Brother._

Actually, he did have one friend, his beloved Princess Daisy! Daisy was always supportive of him. He needed someone that would understand what had happened. He couldn't go through this alone. But what if Daisy freaked out? What if it was all too much for her to handle? He didn't want to get her involved but he needed to talk to somebody! She was the only one who truly cared about him. But could she still love a murderer? Tears blurred his eyes at the thought of losing the one person he loved.

He wanted to be alone but his emotions were screaming out for help. He dragged his body to his feet and began to limp out of the woods. Unconsciously he placed a hand on his side to prevent more blood loss. He groaned as pain shot through his body for his action. His cellphone had fallen out of his pocket.

Slowly he managed to pick it up. He looked at the object with hesitation. To call or not to call? That was the eternal question. Daisy was wise. She would know what to do. He would listen to whatever she told him to do. His fingers trembled as he attempted to dial her number.

His heart pounded in his chest as he heard the steady rings. He wanted to hear Daisy's voice. He wanted so badly to hold her close to him while she assured him that everything would be fine.

"Hello?" came a sleepy voice from the other end.

Luigi froze. How could he explain this to Daisy!? He tried to speak but his throat was dry. He was silently panicking. His mind was screaming at him to keep quiet. He didn't have to tell her. Nobody has to know...

"Hello? Luigi? Is everything OK?" Daisy asked.

Tears were beginning to stream down Luigi's face. He couldn't lie or keep anything from her. They promised each other early in their relationship that there would be no secrets. This was a promise that he meant to keep for his love.

"D..Daisy?" Luigi whispered into the phone.

"Hi Weegie! What's up?" Daisy yawned.

"Daisy, I've just..." Luigi stopped as he felt a sob escape his throat. He couldn't talk in between the heavy gasps. How could he just casually tell his girlfriend that he killed his own brother!?

"Luigi, are you crying? Is something wrong?" Daisy asked wide awake.

He hung up the phone and scrambled to get away. How could he have been so stupid? He couldn't tell her! He couldn't bear to hear Daisy's disappointment, shock and disgust at what he had done! She deserved better than him.

Luigi was alone. Alone with his guilt and regret. His cellphone buzzed frantically. He looked down to see his incoming call from Daisy. He hit the ignore button.

He could call the police and turn himself in. It was probably the noble thing to do after all. But the thought of jail petrified him. There was no way he could survive prison gangs or those infamous shower sessions. Luigi shuddered. Then there would be the death penalty. There is no place in heaven for murderers. Luigi jumped as his cell phone buzzed again. It was Daisy once more.

Luigi turned off his cellphone and ran through the night. What was he going to do?


	3. Chapter 2: Alone

A/N: The Poem, "Alone" is by Edgar Allan Poe.

…

Chapter 2: Alone

Luigi finally arrived back to his home. He stopped to take in several deep breaths to keep himself from passing out. He would have kept on running if his body would have allowed it. He just wanted to run forever and never look back.

He stared up as the swaying door before him. Did he really want to go back inside? He knew Mario's body would still be there taunting him for his crime. That malevolent stare, all of that blood and he would not be able to wake from this hellish nightmare.

He had no choice though. Something had to be done about that body.

Luigi gulped as his hands trembled. His whole body shook as he began to ascend the steps that led into his home.

He hesitated for a moment but sprung forward into his house. He inched his way slowly to the living room. He could feel a wave a nausea return to his throat as he struggled not to let it out.

The body was gone.

The gory stains were still left on the carpet and wall, but the body was nowhere to be seen.

Luigi covered his mouth in shock. He didn't know whether to scream, cry or vomit.

 _Was Mario still alive?_

No! Luigi had felt no pulse. The body was too cold and stiff. He was definitely dead! 1UP Mushrooms only existed within the video game universe, not in real life. There was no way…

 _What if someone knew?_

What if the police had been called and already took the body? What if they were out looking for him right now?

Luigi stood frozen like a deer caught in headlights. He waited for someone to ambush him and accuse him of his crime. He waited for the cops to appear any moment to arrest him. He waited but nothing.

The house was empty. It was only a matter of time before someone would come for him though. Police or not, someone knew the truth.

He could run! He could run but he couldn't hide forever. Mario was too well known. People would notice his disappearance and start asking questions.

He could turn himself in. For a moment, he imagined himself behind bars like a caged animal…never seeing his friends and never living his life.

Luigi then noticed the knife across the room. It was still there! That very knife he had used to slay Mario. He walked over to pick it up. It was covered with dried blood on its tip. Luigi could see his teary-eyed reflection looking back at him through the steel.

 _Murderer! You're a sick, twisted psycho!_

He could end it all now. No more suffering and no more worrying. It would be the easy way out for sure. He could bypass prison as well as facing the disgust from everyone for what he had done. A life for a life.

His right hand was shaking viciously as he held the blade close to his left wrist. This whole nightmare could be over with just one deep slice…

"Goodbye…" Luigi choked out as he closed his eyes tightly. The blade still hovered directly over his wrist.

"I have to do this. Here it goes…"

" _From childhood's hour I have not been_

 _As others were—I have not seen_

 _As others saw—I could not bring_

 _My passions from a common spring_

 _From the same source I have not taken_

 _My sorrow—I could not awaken_

 _My heart to joy at the same tone_

 _And all I loved—I loved alone_

 _Then in my childhood in the dawn_

 _Of a most stormy life—was drawn_

 _From every depth of good and ill_

 _The mystery which binds me still_

 _From the torrent, or the fountain_

 _From the red cliff of the mountain_

 _From the sun that 'round me rolled_

 _In its autumn tint of gold_

 _From the lightning in the sky_

 _As it passed me flying by_

 _From the thunder and the storm_

 _And the cloud that took the form_

 _When the rest of Heaven was blue_

 _Of a demon in my view"_

RRRIINNNGG!

Luigi jumped and gave a started cry at the sudden sound as he stared fearfully at the phone. He stared off into space as the phone rang a few more times until there was a click as the answering machine began to play.

"Hello! Its-a-me, Mario! Imma sorry but Imma out right now but if you want me to call you back leave me a message after the beep. Bye-Bye!" Mario's overly cheerful voice said.

Luigi felt sick hearing Mario's voice. He then looked back at the knife. He had to do this and do it real fast. Just as he was about to force the knife in…

"LUIGI MARIO! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SCARING THE SHIT OUT OF ME LIKE THIS!?" Daisy's voice raged. "IF YOU ARE THERE, YOU HAD BETTER PICK UP! LUIGI!? THAT'S IT; I'M COMING DOWN THERE RIGHT NOW!"

Luigi's eyes widened in horror. Daisy coming over? He hesitated at the thought of Daisy. He imagined how sad and heartbroken she would be if he did this to himself. She would be left all alone. Suddenly, the thought of never seeing Daisy again crept into his mind.

Luigi fixed his gaze upon the bloody knife. He had always dreamed of a beautiful future with Daisy. He had hoped that they would be happily married with children.

This thought brought a small smile to his lips.

But if he ended his life there would be no future. No Daisy. No anything.

Was this really worth it?

"I can't do it," Luigi sighed as he dropped the knife to the floor.

 _Coward! You can take a life but you can't take your own!_

He just couldn't do this to Daisy. Even if he was destined to be alone, he just couldn't do this to her.

He now had a bigger problem to stress over. Daisy would know! He stared around the ruined living room, now soiled in blood.

Luigi stumbled towards the phone. His bloody fingers struggled to dial the number. Daisy could not come here!

"Hello Luigi?" asked Daisy's exasperated voice.

"Daisy!" He gasped. "I..I..I'm fine! R-really. No P..P..Problem."

"Bullshit! You sound like you've been to Hell and back! What is going on?"

Luigi stared down at his bloody hands as they were quickly leaving its mark on the phone and wall.

"Luigi? Hello? Are you there!? I swear to God, Luigi, you had better tell me what is wrong with you right now!"

Luigi let out a strangled cry as he dropped the phone. He rushed into the bathroom and threw his hands into the sink, desperate to wash away the evidence. He fumbled with the faucet until a cold stream of water washed the blood down the drain. If only he could wash away all the evidence this easily.

He sobbed pitifully as he continued to scrub his hands clean. He had wanted the body to just disappear but now that it had it brought even more uneasiness into his life.

He looked into the mirror; his reflection was replaced with Mario.

Luigi screamed and backed up against the wall.

" _You killed your own brother! Your days are numbered, Luigi. Someone already knows!"_ it screamed at him.

Luigi bolted out of the bathroom. Once again he rushed out of his home into the frigid winter night.

He kept running. He would run until he could not run anymore. It didn't matter how cold or dark it was, he was not going to stop.

He could feel the sharp icy air stab his throat when he tried to take a breath. His head was throbbing and his vision was starting to get hazy but he couldn't stop. He was starting to feel weak from the blood loss in his side.

Luigi collapsed onto the street. His body was too weak no matter how hard he tried to move. He made one finally attempt until his vision had blacked out.

Maybe he would die here and then the guilt and fear would finally be over as he succumbed into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 3: Good Hearted Man

…

Chapter 3: Good Hearted Man

"What happened to him?" Daisy cried as she stared through the window at Luigi's unconscious body upon the hospital bed. He looked so pale, so hopeless…

"We think he might have been attacked. He was found unconscious on the side of Toad Road around 2:00AM with a stab wound in his left side," explained Nurse Toadette.

Daisy turned away from the window. It broke her heart to think this might be the last time she saw Luigi alive. She wanted to remember Luigi by his loving smile and sparkling eyes, not a face pale as death. A wave of guilt began to surface within the Sarasaland princess.

"This is all my fault! I should have come over the first time he called me! I knew something didn't sound right, I shouldn't have waited," Daisy sobbed.

Daisy had been on her way over after the second phone call with Luigi. She had nearly approached the Mario Brothers' house when she had received a phone call from Toad that Luigi had been rushed to Mushroom City General.

"It's not your fault Daisy. We are just lucky that my brother happened to be on his way back to the castle and had found him. It's at least twenty degrees outside! Any later and he would have froze to death."

More tears rushed down her face at the thought of poor Luigi withering in pain on the icy road all alone. She had refused to leave the hospital until Luigi was fully stabilized. Fear had been eating away at her stomach all morning. Luigi had been out for at least ten hours already. The doctor had assured her she could go in to see him as soon as he woke up.

"Will he live?" Daisy asked turning her attention back to Luigi. It had been the one question she had been too terrified to ask all morning.

"We don't know," Toadette answered softly. "He has lost a lot of blood and is very weak."

Daisy hung her head as another sob escaped her mouth. She closed her eyes tightly trying to force this nightmare out of her head.

"We have tried to contact Mario but he won't respond."

"Do you really think that self-centered asshole gives a fuck!?" Daisy snapped. "Nobody cares! Not one person has come here to check on Luigi!"

"I have to get back to work. If I hear anything…I'll let you know," Toadette said as she walked away.

Toad had been listening not too far away. Toadette gave him an empathetic smile as she passed him in the hallway. Toad sighed as he shyly approached the yellow clad princess with a brown paper sack.

"Daisy, you really should try to eat something. This is all they had left in the cafeteria," Toad said meekly as he handed the sack to Daisy.

"Thanks," Daisy mumbled as she grabbed the sack without looking inside. Her attention was still focused on the sleeping form of Luigi.

"He was just on the side of the road bleeding. I got out of my car, tried to call for him to awaken but he didn't even twitch at the sound of my voice. He was just lying there in a puddle of blood. I didn't know what to do so I called…"Toad trailed off.

"Who would do this to him?" Daisy asked softly.

"Well, there are some crazy people in this world."

"Why would someone hurt him?"

"I wish I knew. I'm sorry I'm not much help," Toad replied.

Daisy turned to meet the Toad's saddened eyes. Daisy had always liked Toad and regarded him as a loyal friend. Out of all of Peach's servants, he was perhaps the nicest and most down to earth.

"Thank you for stopping to help him. That means a lot. Without you he would have died. Thanks for sticking around unlike the rest of our so called 'friends.' Thank you," Daisy choked out.

"Well, of course! I wouldn't just leave him laying there. Luigi is a good hearted man unlike most of the people out there."

"Yes he is. He didn't deserve this."

"Do the cops have any suspects?"

"Not yet. They're going to question the neighbors to see if they have heard or seen anything. But if I ever get my hands on the psychopath that did this there WILL be hell to pay..." Daisy swore through clinched teeth as more tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Don't worry. I have faith he will make it through. He's tough! He's survived worse," Toad reassured as he hugged Daisy.

"But he's never been stabbed before," Daisy murmured.

…"Princess Daisy Sarasa?" came a voice.

Daisy perked up expecting it to be the doctor, but instead was met with a police officer.

"Yes?"

"I'm Officer Snifit. I'm looking into the attack of your boyfriend," he introduced holding out his hand for Daisy to shake.

"Have you found out anything?"

"Well, we searched his home and there was a large amount of blood on the floor."

"Well duh! Luigi was bleeding to death! I don't have to study forensics to expect to find blood on the floor!" Daisy snapped.

"Do you know the whereabouts of a Mr. Mario Mario?"

"How the hell should I know? What the fuck does this have to do with Luigi?" Daisy asked sarcastically.

"The blood on the floor didn't all come from Luigi," Snifit replied, staying calm despite Daisy's attitude.

"What?"

"I'm saying that there is a hell of a lot of blood of somebody else in that house. We have tried to reach Mr. Mario but he has not responded. It seems as though nobody is able to reach him."

"This isn't really atypical behavior for Mario. That jackass loves himself more than anything else in this world. But are you trying to say that Luigi attacked someone?"

"It looks that way, unless his attacker hurt himself somehow. There might have been a fight between the two of them."

"Luigi would never hurt anyone!" Daisy defended.

"The evidence we found would disagree. There was a carving knife covered in blood left at the scene of the crime. A doctor tells me this was the most probable cause of Luigi's injuries. But we have also tested another blood type on the blade."

"That's bullshit! Luigi wouldn't hurt a fly!" Daisy said. "It had to have been self defense! I know—"

"We don't know what happened, "Snifit replied holding up his hand to silence Daisy. "What we do know is that you were the last person that was in contact with him. Did he tell you anything?"

"No, he called me and something didn't sound right. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong."

"He didn't have any known enemies or associate with the wrong crowd, did he?"

"Of course not! Luigi is a good hearted man."

Snifit scribbled down some notes and looked up in deep thought.

"It is a bit strange that we found all of this evidence inside his home yet Mr. Luigi was found outside. We have tracked that Mr. Luigi ran a good ten minutes away from his home. Almost as if he was running away or hiding something…Tell me princess, why would a good hearted man be out roaming around late at night in the middle of a snow storm?"

"What exactly are you implying?" Daisy asked with tightened fists. She could feel the rage boiling inside of her.

"I'm saying that maybe your boyfriend might not be who you think he is."

"Don't you dare try to twist Luigi's good name over this!" Daisy shouted causing everyone in the waiting room to look in her direction.

"Calm down. You're causing a scene," Toad whispered.

"Did you hear what he just said!? My boyfriend has been stabbed and nearly bled to death and somehow this is all his fault! I'm not going to sit here and let him get falsely accused for this crime!"

"Nobody is accusing Mr. Luigi of doing anything right now. I know you're upset, princess, but we have questions that need answering!"

"Well you are just going to have to wait because the doctors don't know if Luigi will ever wake up!"


	5. Chapter 4: Something Real

…

Chapter 4: Something Real

Daisy sat by Luigi's bedside, his limp hand clasped within her own. Toadette had talked the doctor into allowing Daisy to wait in Luigi's room. Her outburst in the waiting room had caused quite a bit of commotion! Daisy was allowed to wait by Luigi as long as she promised to control her feisty temper.

The tears she had cried earlier had left her feeling numb and empty inside.

" _Luigi is lucky to not be dead already! If that knife had pierced his chest..."_ the doctor's words still echoed in her mind.

The important thing for her to remember was Luigi was still alive. She had no doubt that he would wake up soon. She looked down at the fingers she clasped in her hand and held them tighter as if she could physically keep him with her.

"How's he doing?"

"No change Toad. If he would just open his eyes," Daisy replied her voice feeling dry and sounding hoarse. She turned and saw Toad had just appeared in the doorway clutching the brown paper bag he had tried to give her earlier.

"Daisy, you really should try to get some rest and attempt to eat something," Toad sighed as he handed the bag back to Daisy.

Daisy looked inside to find a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She was not hungry but she knew Toad was right. She pulled off a piece and nibbled on it gently.

"The good thing about PB&J sandwiches is they really fill you up," Toad added awkwardly.

"Thanks Toad but shouldn't you be getting back to the castle. I mean wont Peach be angry with you?"

"Nah, she has plenty of servants at her beck and call! Besides you look like you could really use a friend right now."

Daisy smiled at him. It was nice to not have to wait all alone. She had sent out texts to all of their so called 'friends.' Most of them seemed to have had some kind of excuse not to show up. While others just didn't care enough to text back. It figures.

"Let me sit with him for a while," Toad suggested. "You look worn out. Try to sleep for a little bit."

Worn out was a bit of an understatement. Her entire day had been an emotional rollercoaster of fear, sorrow and anger. A few hours ago she would have refused such a selfish request! But now all of that stress was starting to take a toll on her body. However she was fiercely loyal to her Weegie. She wanted to protect him just like he always done for her.

"I don't want to leave him. I should stay, I love him," she sniffled.

Toad knew better than to argue with her. Daisy was stubborn as an ox. Fighting with her would be the equivalent to fighting a brick wall.

"OK. Well, I'm going to call Toadsworth to let him know that I will not be going in to work today. Can I get you anything? Water? Another PB&J sandwich?"

"I'm fine, Toad."

Toad nodded as he left the hospital room.

Daisy wiped her eyes with her hand and then stared back at Luigi before dozing off. Why had this happened? Luigi did not deserve this!

Daisy did not get much rest. Her dreams were a montage of images of Luigi screaming desperately as a mysterious stranger stalked him with a knife. Then there had been the dreams where Luigi turned into a vicious killer.

Killer Luigi.

How could Luigi be a killer? Her dreams replayed the conversation she had with Snifit. No, no matter how much blood there was Luigi would never hurt another.

A slight moan had awoken Daisy from her restless slumber. She jumped up in attention like a cobra ready to strike. Her eyes looked sharply at Luigi in case something was wrong. Luigi moaned weakly again and his head turned slightly.

Daisy glanced at the monitors beside Luigi. She had no proper medical training so there was no way to decipher if everything was normal or not. Luigi stirred slightly again and then his eyelids began to flutter slightly.

"Luigi?" Daisy asked quietly.

"Please wake up, Weegie!"

He heard the voice calling out his name. It echoed within his mind as if it was calling far, far away. This voice was so familiar to him…

"Come on, Luigi. Please wake up! Wake up for me," the persistent voice begged.

Slowly he began to open his eyes. His eyelids felt so heavy like an invisible force keep trying to keep them closed.

He winced as a bright white light shone in his face as he blinked weakly.

"Luigi, can you hear me?"

Yes, he could hear the voice just fine. He just wanted so badly to submit back into the comfort of unconsciousness. Anything to keep that bright white light out of his face!

Another color suddenly flashed in his mind. Red. Blood red. Blood red covering a white floor.

The blood that covered his hands. His brother's blood. His DEAD brother's blood.

Suddenly, darkness was not comforting to him at all. He could hear Mario's voice screaming out in his mind.

 _Luigi is a murderer!_

He gasped slightly as he forced his eyes to open. His eyes stung for a minute but he kept them open to focus on his surroundings. He turned his head to see the yellow clad princess beside him, her teary eyes staring at him with relief.

"Daisy?" he whispered, smiling at the sight of his girlfriend.

"Oh Weegee! I was so worried!" she exclaimed as she dove in for a tight hug.

For a moment, everything felt right. She was here with him. She would know what to do. He smiled lovingly as he held her close.

"I thought I would never see you again," she sniffled as she pulled out of the hug to kiss his lips.

It felt so nice to embrace Daisy again. She was so warm and loving. He never wanted this kiss to end.

As the kiss ended he allowed his eyes to drift around the small, hospital ward. Hospital? How the hell did he end up here? He didn't remember coming here.

Maybe it was all a nightmare induced by a lack of sleep. There was no way he could be a killer.

"Daisy, what happened? How did I end up here?"

"Toad found you unconscious on Toad Road with a stab wound on your side! Do you remember anything that happened to you?"

"U-unconscious!? Luigi felt his blood run cold. He remembered feeling weak as his own blood escaped from the knife wound. But that would mean that everything was real, but it couldn't be, Luigi refused to believe that it was real.

 _Please be a dream! I want to live a normal life. I love my slow, dull paced lifestyle! I don't want to be a murderer!_

Luigi looked down at his left side to examine his left side. He gently ran a finger around the freshly bandaged area.

A sudden flashback appeared before his eyes. There was Mario, holding a carving knife with a deranged look in his eyes. He couldn't remember the exact dialogue but he remembered shouting. He remembered Mario stabbing him. He remembered the pain very well. The pain of the knife piercing his skin was just as brutal as it was pulling it out of his side. He remembered the blood. Blood. The one word that sent an icy chill down his spine. His next memory was of him stabbing Mario in the chest. More blood. Blood everywhere. It was not a dream. The images were too sickeningly real.

"Luigi, what's wrong? You're trembling!"

Luigi could hardly breathe. His chest felt tight as if were being crushed and there was that lump of sickness attempting to push its way up his throat.

"I'm going to get Toadette and your doctor!"

"NO!" Luigi shouted as he grabbed Daisy's wrist tightly.

Luigi stared Daisy in the eyes but all of a sudden her face was not so comforting. Her eyes reflected fear. This fear was an instant reminder of what he was about to lose. Daisy would not want to associate with him once she found out the truth.

"I want this to be a dream. Please, Daisy tell me it's not real," Luigi pleaded as tears began to trickle down his face.

"Luigi, it's all over now. You're going to be alright," Daisy said, placing her hand upon Luigi's.

Luigi looked down to the hand. For a moment, he thought he could still see the blood all over his hand. He jumped and jerked his fingers away from Daisy as if she had the plague.

"Luigi?" Daisy asked, puzzled by his sudden reaction. She reached out to touch him again.

"Don't touch me!" Luigi snapped. His hands were tainted. Daisy should not be touching someone like him.

"Luigi, you are starting to really freak me out! What happened to you? You know you can tell me anything,"

Luigi did not reply as he shifted around on the uncomfortable bed.

"Luigi, talk to me!" Daisy demanded as she grabbed both of his arms to keep him still.

"I don't want to talk about it! I just want to forget everything!" Luigi said as he tried to struggle out of Daisy's grip.

"Alright, I understand. I know you have been to Hell and back," Daisy said softly as she released her hold on Luigi. "We're all just so worried and the police want to talk to you about the attack."

Police? Luigi felt his heart stop for a few seconds. He grabbed the sides of the bed as his breathing became harder as the bloody image of Mario crept through his mind. Even in death, Mario still had a way to taunt him. Now he was going to pay for it.

His eyes flickered closed as he could still hear that last shaky gasp Mario made as the knife plunged deep into his heart.

"Luigi?" Daisy said as she tried to shake him out of his trance.

"I *GASP* didn't mean *GASP* for it to *GASP* happen," Luigi struggled to get out as he grabbed his chest.

"Luigi, take it easy! You're having a panic attack. What to happen?" Daisy pressed on gently.

His own deep gasps mirrored those of Mario's as he was fighting for his own life. He could feel his chest heaving sickeningly with each breath his body took and his heartbeat was getting faster each second. The beeping sound of Luigi's heart monitor was going berserk.

"He's *GASP* gone. *GASP* Gone *GASP* because *GASP* of *GASP* me. *GASP* All *GASP* my *GASP* fault. *GASP* Sorry. *GASP*"

Daisy picked up the brown paper sack that Toad had given her earlier. She dumped out the leftover PB&J sandwich inside and handed the sack to Luigi.

"Breathe, Luigi. You have got to calm down! I need you to take a couple of slow, deep breathes for me. Can you do that?" Daisy asked gently.

Luigi nodded and began to breathe into the paper sack.

"Breathe in and out. Breathe in and out. Very good! Just keep it up," Daisy encouraged.

"Woah, woah, woah! Is everything okay in here?" Toadette asked and she ran into the room. "Luigi's heart rate is off the charts!"

"Everything's fine, Toadette. He just woke up and is a little anxious about where he is, that's all," Daisy said calmly.

Toadette noticed Luigi was taking deep, heavy breathes into a brown paper sack. He was so focused on his breathing, he barely noticed the nurse examining him.

"I'm glad you're finally awake, Luigi! Can I get you anything?" Toadette asked sweetly.

Luigi shook his head no as his breath was starting to become steadier. He continued his slow breathing rhythm into the sack. His heart rate was normalizing much to everyone's relief.

"Well, everything looks fine. I'll let the doctor know he's awake; he will want to come in to examine his stitches," Toadette said as she headed towards the door. "Oh, and Officer Snifit would like to know if now would be a good time to come in?"

POW!

The paper sack exploded. Luigi's eyes bulged wide as if he just saw a ghost. His breathing became unsteady as his heart rate rose again.

"Uhh Toadette. Can you give us a few minutes? I don't think Luigi is ready for any visitors yet," Daisy said as she gestured towards the spastic Luigi.

"Of course! I'll let him know that it might be a while. Take all of the time you need, no rush," Toadette assured as she stepped out of the room, closing the door.

Luigi broke out into a sob as he felt more tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Aww, Weegee! It's going to be all right. Don't worry," Daisy said as she wrapped her arms around him. Luigi did not resist the strong embrace. He rested his head on Daisy's chest as another sob sent shudders through his body.

"Make it better, Daisy! Please make it better," Luigi begged.

"Shush," Daisy soothed, holding him comfortingly. "It's over. You are safe here. I won't let anything happen to you. It'll be all right"

Another sob came from his mouth and more tears soaked into Daisy's dress as Luigi cried harder.

"No, it won't be all right. It's never going to be all right!" Luigi sobbed desperately. He grabbed her shoulders as he pulled away from her. Not letting go, he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Daisy, I murdered Mario."

"What do you mean?" Daisy asked as Luigi felt her tense up.

"We got into a huge fight and I killed him!"

Daisy sighed. "Luigi, you did not kill anyone! You were just delirious from the blood loss! All of this post-traumatic stress is starting to affect your reality."

"No! He was dead on the floor," he said as he let go of her and looked down. He had to tell someone. He had to release all of this guilt that was swelling up inside of him.

"There was no body! You did not kill him and that's that! There was just you and the blood. You are not a murderer!" Daisy said sternly.

Luigi looked up to meet her gaze. He could see a flicker of doubt reflecting in her eyes. Daisy suspected but she did not want to believe it. Luigi did not want to believe it either but there was no mistake…

"But it wasn't my blood!" Luigi protested. "I murdered him, I know I did! I saw his dead eyes staring at me as I held the knife in my hands that was still covered in his blood! I killed him, Daisy. I am a murderer!"


	6. Chapter 6: But, I'm a Murderer!

Chapter 6: But, I'm a Murderer!

After Luigi's dramatic confession, there was nothing Daisy could do. The green clad man strongly believed he was a murderer and that was that! She tried to convince him otherwise but Luigi wasn't having it. She would state the facts. He would deny it and sob. This could be the making of a very awkward soap opera.

"I'm a murderer! I'll be locked away with the rapists and other murderers!" Luigi wailed, shaking in Daisy's arms.

"Luigi, you need to seriously calm down. What if someone hears and gets the wrong idea?" Daisy asked, feeling her own body become submerged in fear. "You are not going to jail; that's ridiculous! Nothing is going to happen to you."

She just hoped her words were true.

It just couldn't be true, could it? Her sweet, lovable Weegie would never hurt anyone! But the words of Officer Snifit crept back into her mind. The blood on the floor had not just come from Luigi, but from somebody else.

Daisy quickly dismissed that thought. She felt ashamed of herself for even thinking those things.

"Luigi, you're not well. You've been unconscious for days. I just think you're confused," she said. "You need to take it easy and rest."

"But I'm a…"

"HUSH! There will be no more of your murderer none sense!" Daisy said. "Just be quiet and try to rest."

She rocked Luigi soothingly in her arms but she could still hear his faint sobs.

Daisy sighed sadly. She thought Luigi's awakening would be a joyous celebration. Some of their friends had stopped by to check on them. Luigi's room was decked out with flowers, fruit baskets, balloons, and many get well cards. Despite the concerns, Daisy remained fiercely loyal next to Luigi. Many had offered to trade shifts with her but Daisy refused. She only ever left his side to go to the bathroom.

The first sign of improvement had begun yesterday morning when Toadette brought in breakfast. Luigi started murmuring in his sleep. Since that moment he had been restless, as if trying to fight his way out of a nightmare and back into reality.

Poor Luigi. She never thought such agony would accompany his awakening. Daisy had known that there was still unfinished business with the police. They still had not found any actual evidence against Luigi, but she had never imagined he would react this way.

"Hey Weegie, how about we call some of your friends over? I know they will be so relieved that you're OK," suggested Daisy.

Luigi shook his head furiously. "No!" he said. "They will all hate me!"

"They're your friends! They would never hate you," Daisy said forcefully.

"B-but I killed…"

"Do you honestly believe that? Do you think you, Luigi Mario, could kill another? I don't believe you are and I know that neither does your real friends."

Luigi sniffed slightly as he wiped the tears out of his eyes. "Daisy, I'm really scared. I have never been so terrified in my entire life," he confessed quietly.

Daisy could feel her own heart cry out for Luigi. Her favorite hero looked so pale and helpless. Daisy was determined to do whatever it takes to help him.

"You don't have to be scared. I'm here for you no matter what. We're all gonna help you get through this."

Daisy bit her lip. She knew the news would spread of Luigi's awakening soon. Sooner or later the police would come back for questions. She didn't know exactly how to break it to Luigi. The poor man was traumatized enough and Daisy did not want to stress him further.

"Luigi, I need to tell you something but you have to promise not to freak out, OK?" Daisy asked slowly.

Luigi nodded.

"The police want to speak to you. You have to tell them what happened."

Luigi was about to protest until Daisy shoved a pillow in his face to block out the scream.

"You promised you wouldn't freak out!"

Luigi shoved the pillow out of his face as he started hyperventilating. He stared at Daisy with eyes round with horror. "I can't! They will lock me up and throw away the key! I'll never see you again" he wailed.

Daisy had seen the cowardly side of Luigi many times but this was out of the ordinary.

"Luigi, you are not a killer! You're not going to tell the cops that either!"

"How do you know?" Luigi snapped, pulling away from Daisy so abruptly it made her jump. "You weren't there. You did not see it!"

Daisy was a bit hurt by Luigi's salty reaction. "No, I did not see it but I know you. You would never kill anyone in cold blood."

Luigi did not reply, but Daisy could see more tears were building up within his eyes. He looked away from Daisy, not wanting to show her any more weakness. He always hated being the weaker brother. He was always the wimpy one, the cowardly one and the silly one, unlike Mario. Mario…Luigi was about to vomit until Daisy spoke.

"Tell me what happened, Luigi" she said as she wrapped her arms around him. She leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. "Tell me everything you went through that night."

Luigi sighed and then took a deep breath. He reached out to hold Daisy's hands. For a moment he cleared his throat, as if wondering where to begin. He had to tell her the truth no matter how much it hurt. He loved Daisy too much to lie to her. He then looked up into her bright blue eyes.

 _She's so beautiful_.

Luigi gently smiled up at her. He wanted to remember her face forever.

"Ok, here it goes…"


	7. Chapter 7: Game Over

Chapter 7: Game Over

 **A/N: This is the darkest chapter of any fanfic that I have written to date. Be warned…**

It was midnight when Luigi finally pulled up to his house as the bright stars shimmered in the hazy winter night.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes, weary at the late hour, but the day was over now and he could finally fix a cup of hot cocoa and get some shut eye. Luigi frowned as he saw another car in the driveway.

"He's back," Luigi sighed. He shut off the car engine but still remained firmly seated.

Luigi contemplated going somewhere else. He had not seen or talked to Mario in months.

Mario and Luigi had been estranged for years. To the world they were the Super Mario Brothers, but that was only in the video games, not in real life. It was all a grand illusion: the adventures, the enemies, and saving the day. None of it was real. Luigi wished that it was real though. The games always had a happy ending. Real life was not as simple. You couldn't just hit reset to redo a mistake. Truthfully, they were just average plumbers that got their big break in Brooklyn, New York. Brooklyn was a time of innocence, a time when they were close.

Mario's ex-girlfriend Pauline was an aspiring model/actress with a few connections in the business. She had scored the leading lady in _Donkey Kong_ and assured that she could get the brothers' work. The Mario Brothers plumbing business was going through a dry spell. The brothers had not had customers in weeks. Bills were piling up and the landlord threatened eviction if the rent was not paid by the end of the week. They were in desperate need of quick cash.

Luigi remembered that fateful day in 1981.

"Forget it Pauline! Who wants to watch a couple of dull, Italian-American plumbers? Luigi and I are too boring, and let's face it, Luigi is not exactly the dreamy John Travolta type," Mario teased as he lightly punched his brother in the right arm.

"Yeah, Pauline. I mean, shucks, can you imagine Mario and I reciting Shakespearean poetry? I'd rather watch paint dry then Mario reenact Macbeth," Luigi teased back.

"It's for a video game, you goofs! You don't need any acting experience," Pauline smirked as she handed each brother a casting call flier.

"No acting experience! Tell me what exactly did you have to do to get the lead?" Mario crudely jested.

Pauline huffed as she threw a random couch pillow at Mario.

"I'm just kidding, babe! I know you're the most talented and gorgeous actress out there," Mario said as he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

Pauline tried to pretend to be mad at Mario but her smile gave it all away.

"Well, you are right about that! I just want to help my man out with his financial problems."

"Pauline, as long as I have you in my life, there are no problems," Mario said sweetly as he kissed her again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just do me a favor and think about it! I think you both have a great shot at it," Pauline insisted.

Mario and Luigi studied the flier.

 _ **Donkey Kong**_

 _ **Seeking a leading male for the hero role. This hero must be unique in appearance and posses excellent jumping abilities.**_

 _ **Rate: $1000 per hour.**_

 _ **Ages: 27-41**_

 _ **All ethnicities and body types welcome.**_

Luigi shook his head. "I don't know. I think I'm just going to stick to what I do best."

"Seriously!? Luigi, you have better jumping skills than an NBA player! You would nail this role," Pauline shook her head in disbelief.

"No thanks. I can't really see myself as a lead," he said meekly as he handed his flier back to Pauline.

Mario was still transfixed on the flier. "Mama Mia! $1000 an hour is a lot of money…Just one filming session could pay our rent."

"I don't know, Mario. We have never auditioned for anything in our lives. New York is full of talented actors!" Luigi stated.

"Not really," Pauline said.

"Awww C'mon Weegie! This could be fun! Can you imagine what life would be like if I was a hero?" Mario boasted.

"Yes, a frightening hot mess," Luigi smirked.

"Is that so?" Mario grinned as he pulled his brother into a playful headlock.

"Ugh, Stop it Mario!" Luigi laughed.

"Not until you admit that I would be an awesome hero!" Mario smirked.

"Sure, for a boring Brooklyn plumber!"

Pauline could only roll her eyes and grin at the two brothers engaged in childish horseplay.

"Ok, boys that's enough. Today is the last day for auditions. We should leave now if we want to catch the train in time," Pauline said.

"Fine, mama," Mario joked as he released Luigi.

"Ok, Mario, you can audition for the lead. I'll be there for moral support," Luigi said.

"Moral support? Bro, we are all in this together. I gotta feeling this will be a big break for all three of us!" Mario exclaimed.

"Now that's what I like to hear!" Pauline cheered as she kissed Mario. "I can just see our names in lights now."

"Ok, if you say so," Luigi smiled at the two dreamers.

"I know so, Weege! Today will forever change our lives. We are going to be famous," Mario said confidently.

The vision faded back to the present.

The condensation had fogged up Luigi's car windows. He still remained seated in the cold car as his fingers and toes went numb. Those days in Brooklyn seemed like a lifetime ago. What he wouldn't give if he could just go back.

Luigi exhaled a thick, white cloud of water vapor. Well, he couldn't very well just stay out here and freeze to death. Maybe facing Mario would not be so bad.

Luigi opened the car door to step outside. A gust of icy wind pierced his face. As he turned back he felt his heart skip a beat unpleasantly as he noticed that the living room light was on and then his eyes fell upon the smashed window by the front door.

"Oh no," he groaned as he ran towards his house, careful not to slip on the ice.

 _Why does this have to happen to me?_

He dashed up the short flight of stairs to his front door, desperate to inspect the damage that had been done. The window beside the front door had been broken and inside he could see the glittering shards on the floor.

' _Damnit! I knew I should have invested in a burglar alarm.'_ Luigi mentally scolded himself. He had thought back to the many times that he almost bought one, but, no, the neighborhood was too peaceful or Luigi had been too lazy to install one.

Luigi placed his palm on the door knob. It was still locked. The thought of Mario in danger raced through his mind. Sure, they didn't get along anymore, but that still does not mean he would wish harm on his brother.

Luigi frantically fumbled with the keys. Another memory crept up into his mind as he struggled to unlock the door.

Mario and Pauline were coming back from the _Donkey Kong_ rehearsals. Mario stood at the door as he fumbled in his pockets for his apartment key.

"Hmmm, that's funny! I could have sworn I had my keys before leaving this morning. Baby, do you have the spare?" Mario asked Pauline.

"Let me check," Pauline said as she dug through her purse.

Just a few weeks ago, Mario received a call that would change his life. He got the part! Who would have thought an inexperienced plumber would score a lead acting role? To Mario, the best part was that his girlfriend was there by his side, but something was still missing. Mario smiled. He just couldn't wait to tell Luigi!

"Ah ha! Here it is," Pauline said as she unlocked the door. The lights were out.

"Luigi?" Mario called out.

No answer.

"Aww...I guess he's not here," Mario sighed as he reached for the light switch.

"SURPRISE!"

The room was decked out in colored streamers, balloons, ribbons, and confetti. All of Mario, Luigi, and Pauline's friends and family were packed inside the tiny apartment. Luigi came out of the kitchen with a large Brooklyn style pepperoni pizza.

"What in the world is all this!?" Mario asked in shock.

"I wanted to throw a little surprise party in honor of you and Pauline's big break," Luigi said.

"Awww, Luigi! That was so sweet of you," Pauline said as she hugged him.

"Awww, bro! C'mere you," Mario smiled as he hugged his brother. "I'm glad everyone is here because I have a special announcement!"

All eyes were on Mario.

"I am proud to announce that I have been given the green light to star in another game!"

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"I'm even more proud to announce that my brother, Luigi will be my co-star!"

Everyone whooped and cheered louder at this news.

"I'm what?" Luigi asked nearly dropping the pizza to the floor.

"That's right, bro! Pauline and I have really missed having you around. The game producers liked me so much that there is big talk of me getting my own game series. I told them I would ONLY accept if my best friend and little brother could be my trusty sidekick!" Mario beamed as he wrapped his left arm around his brother's shoulders.

"What do you say Luigi? Will you finally hang up that disgusting plunger?" Pauline smirked.

"I'm no video game star," Luigi blushed.

"Don't be ridiculous! Everyone will love you. So, will you accept?" Mario asked.

"Well…"

"Luigi, Luigi, Luigi, Luigi…" the whole room chanted.

"Ok, I'll give it a try," Luigi said.

Everyone cheered and clapped.

"I would like to make a toast!" Mario said as he grabbed a glass of champagne off the table. "Thank you all for being here tonight! I just want to say that we love each and every one of you. Your love and support is the real reason we are even here today. Thank you all! I would like to toast to great friends and new adventures. No more late bills or lousy city apartments! Poshley Heights, here we come!"

Everyone said their cheers and clinked their glasses together.

"I can't believe this is really happening! It's just so surreal!" Pauline cheered.

"I know, I never dreamed in a million years that this would happen," Luigi laughed.

"Not bad for a couple of Italian nobodies, eh?" Mario chuckled.

"Hey guys, let's make a pact. No matter what happens, whether we become famous videogame stars or failures, let's always stay friends and have each other's backs. Let's promise to never let fame come between us," Pauline said.

"Agreed!" Luigi said.

"Don't worry! I will never let anything come between us. You and Luigi are the most important people in my life," Mario said as he kissed Pauline. "Now, let's get into that pizza!"

Luigi broke free from his memory as he opened the front door.

Slowly he stepped inside the house, his house which has been violated by someone. The kitchen and living room had been ransacked. He felt his heart beginning to sink deeper into his chest as he noticed that his video shelves were empty and there was a large gap beneath his TV where the DVD player usually set. The television set itself had been too large for anyone to steal.

He could see two large trashbags beside the living room door, crammed full of his possessions. He could see the corner of his DVD player sticking out at the end.

What kind of person breaks into a house and then leaves the stuff behind? Unless…

"Well, well what have we here then?" a cruel voice hissed.

Luigi gasped as he heard the voice coming from the bedroom. His heart began to hammer hurriedly against his chest as cold, sharp shocks of fear infiltrated his nervous system.

He turned his head towards the bedroom door to meet his intruder's gaze.

"Mario?" Luigi whispered.

Mario smirked as he slinked into the living room. Luigi covered his mouth in shock at the display. Mario looked like he had been to hell and back! His eyes were bloodshot with a crazed, wild look in them. His weight still looked about the same but the face was another story. The scab wounds and deep creases aged his face drastically. Mario's body twitched as he scratched at his arms aggressively.

"Your still using?" Luigi asked as tears streamed from his eyes.

Luigi had tried for years to help his brother. Many heated arguments centered on Mario's erratic lifestyle. The brothers couldn't even stay in a room for more ten minutes without an argument. Luigi cursed Mario's 'industry friends' that had hooked him up with such filth. Luigi wished he could have been there to stop him from the very start. Would it have mattered? He didn't know but he would never stop fighting for his brother, whether Mario wanted it or not.

"Damnit Mario!" Luigi cursed as he grabbed Mario, examining the injection marks up and down his arms. "Please, brother! Let me help you! I know you. You're better than any of this!"

"Fuck off scrub!" Mario snarled as he shoved Luigi off of him.

Luigi's sad eyes met cold eyes. He hardly recognized this pathetic shell of a man. This was not his brother. This was not the man that he once looked up to. No, he had lost 'his' brother a long time ago. Ever since the popularity of the _Super Mario Brothers_ , Mario was never the same. His brother had become a whole new entity.

"What are you doing here?" Luigi asked. Deep down he figured out what was going on.

"I..I need a fix, bad! I owe too much…don't have enough…I need it. They will kill me if I don't pay up," Mario said desperately as he twitched.

"Mario, please just listen to me," Luigi said calmly as he tried to comfort his brother once again.

"NOOOOO! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! FUUUUUCKKKKKK! I HATE YOU! FUCK YOU!" Mario raged as he started hitting himself.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Luigi could feel each sickening thud of his heart and each time it became faster, pumping the nausea and the fear harder into his stomach.

Mario screamed as he started throwing and kicking random objects around the room.

Luigi's eyes darted to the phone upon the mantelpiece. He had dealt with Mario's episodes before but this time was different. Mario seemed more psychotic than usual. Something was wrong… He had to call for help before Mario hurt himself. Luigi inched his way closer to the phone.

Mario noticed Luigi's sudden movement to the phone. "What the hell are you doing!? You…you think I'm crazy!?" Mario yelled as he stomped towards Luigi with a tightened fist.

Luigi gulped slightly and backed away from the phone. His body was beginning to turn numb and he could feel his leg muscles start to lock up in fear.

"Take whatever you want!" he squeaked out. "I don't think you're crazy, Mario! I promise, I won't tell anyone! Please, don't hurt me!" He suddenly felt his back press against the wall and he gave a weak cry as he realized that he was now cornered.

Mario smirked sardonically as he slowly stepped towards him.

"You were always jealous of me! I got all the attention, the money, the fame, and the women. You're nothing but a timid loser, Luigi! You're nothing without me and it just eats you alive! So, you just think that you can get rid of me and take over? Ha! I'm the hero! I save the day! I get all the credit! Everyone loves me," Mario taunted as he closed in on Luigi.

"N..No Mario! It's not like that at all," Luigi whimpered as he tried his hardest not to pee himself right there on the spot.

Why did he have to be so afraid of Mario?

 _Because someone_ _ **always**_ _got hurt._

Mario chuckled. "You know, I haven't had to rough you up in while. When was the last time? Oh yes, I remember. You had tried to steal my spotlight during _Mario Power Tennis._ I thought you learned your lesson then, but yet here you are, starring in your own videogames!"

Mario couldn't accept that fans wanted more Luigi gameplay. Mario was still the main Nintendo star, but Luigi games just bothered him. In his eyes, this was the ultimate betrayal. Mario had convinced himself that Luigi was out to take his number one spot.

Luigi pressed harder against the wall begging for it to swallow him up.

"I'll teach you to never mess with the Super Mario ever again!" Mario hissed as he swung his fist right into Luigi's face.

Luigi emitted a short whimper as his head smacked against the wall. That searing blow to the head made the room spin so that it seemed there were seven attackers instead of just one.

More pain ensured as Mario's fist doubled into his stomach sending a shooting pain to his abdomen. He squealed and fell to the floor, his hands clutching at his stomach and bruised face.

Mario laughed as Luigi was doubled over on the floor. Tears prickled in his eyes. Why had this happened to him?

The boot came next, a heavy blow that struck his hip. Another terrified cry escaped from his trembling lips.

The world was spinning and blurred by his tears. He saw Mario pulling his leg back, preparing for another vicious kick. Luigi clumsily stuck his hand out and grasped the boot and then pulled hard. Mario groaned as he lost his balance before he fell to the floor.

Luigi struggled to his feet and, still clutching his aching stomach, began to limp towards the kitchen in route to the front door.

 _Gotta get out_! His mind screamed as he struggled to the front door despite the fact that his body ached severely.

His hand stretched out before him, desperate to clasp the handle of the door and pull it open. Just as his fingers brushed against the door, he felt a rough grip on the back of his shirt before he was yanked backwards and thrown to the floor. Luigi cried out as a number of pots, pans, and other utensils tumbled from the stand and on to his head.

"Luuuuigiiii, where are you going? I just wanna talk!" Mario bellowed above him.

Luigi's heart was so loud that he wondered if Mario could hear it. He was shamefully aware of the tears that had somehow found their way onto his face.

"Please, have mercy," he whispered. He felt cowardly as he lie crumpled upon the cold, kitchen floor. He wished he could have the strength and courage to fight back. Awful things happened to anyone that defied Mario.

Mario grinned and then stretched out a hand to seize Luigi by the collar. Luigi whined as he was dragged to his feet.

"Pathetic. What was it that the school kids used to call you? Crybaby, was it? Crybaby. Crybaby. Crybaby," Mario taunted cruelly.

Luigi shivered as more tears poured out. He resented his school days. These were memories better off forgotten. Luigi had been the resident 'punching bag,' as a child for always being too wimpy. He was just as afraid to stand up for himself now as he was back then.

"Mario, please stop it. I've got money. You can have it, all of it," Luigi sobbed. He could still hear the cruel school bullies taunting him in his head.

"Stay away from my territory! No more lead roles in videogames, understand?"

While he spoke, Luigi could feel his breath upon his face, the breath that reeked of stale cigarettes and alcohol. Luigi nodded yes as he tried to calm down.

"I can't hear you!"

"Yes! I..I understand. No more lead roles in videogames," Luigi squeaked out.

"That's better," Mario smirked as he released his grip on Luigi. Luigi stumbled and fell backwards on to the floor. He groaned as he tried to slowly pull himself up.

"Oh, Luigi? I'm going to need you to stay away from Daisy too."

"But why?" Luigi hoarsely asked as he finally managed to stand up.

"Because she was supposed to be mine, remember? You stole her from me years ago and I have come to collect my due," Mario said casually as he scratched at his arms again.

"She doesn't love you," Luigi said as he clenched his fists.

"Ooooh, she will! All the ladies love me. All of your former girlfriends loved me. Besides, if she refuses I'll just have to rough her out."

SMACK!

Luigi's right fist struck Mario's left cheek.

"Enough! Y..You better stay away from Daisy! I won't let you hurt her," Luigi threatened.

Mario glared at Luigi. Luigi watched with wide eyes as Mario pulled a carving knife off the utility stand beside him.

"What did you just say to me?" he hissed.

Luigi frantically reached behind him for some sort of weapon. He managed to grab hold of a steak knife as he held it in front of him for defense.

"You can beat and threaten me all you want, but I will not let you hurt her or anyone else!" Luigi said as he weakly pointed the knife forward.

Mario crept closer as Luigi clutched his knife tighter.

"Traitor!" he screamed out as he plunged his knife into Luigi's arm.

Luigi screamed as the blade was withdrawn and instinctively he jerked his own weapon forward.

"Look who finally decided to grow a pair!" he sneered as he easily dodged Luigi's knife.

"Get out here, Mario! I don't want to fight you," Luigi begged.

Mario came forwards again and seized the arm that held the knife before pinning it behind Luigi's head. Mario prepared to bring the knife down across Luigi's face.

Luigi gave another cry as he used his free arm to shield himself from the knife and at the moment he felt the tearing pain as the knife slit open his skin a second time.

"Did that hurt? Are you going to cry again?"

Again Luigi screamed as the knife cut deeply into his arm, spilling out the fresh blood. He cried out for mercy as the knife came down on his shoulder this time.

The pain was searing through his arm now and Luigi could barely move it. Through tears, he could see his own blood smearing his arm and dribbling to the floor. Something inside of him seemed to fill with power as Luigi clumsily raised his bloody arm and struck his attacker in the face with his elbow.

Mario bellowed with rage as he immediately released Luigi's right arm to clutch his face. Mario still blocked his direct pathway to the front door. Luigi gasped as he dropped his steak knife and then turned to limp back towards the living room.

"Get back here you little dipshit!" Mario yelled hatefully behind him.

Luigi felt another sob escape his lips as he felt the cruel grasp of the hand back on his shirt. Desperately he tried to pull away from the hellish demon that possessed his brother's body. Luigi had made it into the living room as Mario roughly spun him around to face him.

Luigi felt dizzy. He could barely focus upon the gruff face before him, but he could sense the rage reflected in those eyes. Those eyes did not belong to Mario.

Mario brought the blade closer to Luigi's face. Luigi whimpered as he saw his own blood covering the edge. Luigi kicked Mario's knee, causing him to holler out and drop the carving knife. Mario lunged at Luigi, pinning him down on his back before he could try to escape again.

Mario wrapped his hands around Luigi's neck tightly. Luigi gasped desperately for air as he tried to reach out for the carving knife. His vision was getting blurred. His senses started to shut down.

"You betrayed me! You were supposed to be my brother! He told me everything!" Mario raged as he choked Luigi even harder.

Luigi was on the verge of losing conscious until he felt Mario release his grip and jerk back. A sickening, gurgling noise bubbled from his throat and then he began to choke. Luigi gasped heavily as he sat up. He tried to shake off the vertigo to see what happened.

Luigi stared at Mario in horror. He realized that he must have grabbed hold of the carving knife and pierced Mario's chest with it. His eyes seemed glued to Mario's shock filled face. Luigi panicked and without thinking, pulled the knife out of Mario's chest.

Mario screeched as blood squirted out of his chest. For a second his eyes focused on Luigi in disbelief and then blood began to seep out of the corners of his mouth. He began to choke and splutter as he frantically clutched at his chest to try and stop his life from leaking away.

"No! No! No! Mario! I'm so sorry! It'll be OK. I'm going to call for help! You're going to be OK. Just hold on!" Luigi cried as he crawled over to comfort his injured brother.

Mario was on his back twitching uncontrollably. His regretful eyes looked up at Luigi.

"Luigi….I" Mario tried to speak but began to gurgle, more dribbles of blood creeping out of his mouth.

Luigi felt a horrified gurgle coming from his own throat as he watched Mario choke until his eyes misted over. Mario released a final gasp before his body slumped on the floor where a deep puddle of blood began to form. Luigi took a step backwards.

 _He's dead_. _Oh my God!_

Luigi looked down and saw the knife was still clasped in his own hand, but now it was coated in blood. He had plunged it straight into Mario's heart as he tried to strangle him.

Luigi felt the sickness in his stomach beginning to force its way up his throat as he stared down at the body before him. Murder. He just committed murder.

"What in the hell did I just do!?" he cried out to no one in particular.


End file.
